Chance to Shine
by JadeDreamer3
Summary: Mary Bennet had always been the plain sister,one who was left behind. What if someone decided it her chance to shine?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I own nothing. I completely love all of Jane Austen's work and this is what I would have liked to happen to Mary. R&R!!!

Mary Bennet strolled out of the book shop lazily, in a complete world of her own. Pieces of her hair hung loosely either side of her face having yet again escaped their usual confinement. Mary did not notice her bonnet was undone and carried on towards the direction of her mother and sister. A moment later a gust of wind swept the bonnet clean off her head, Mary awoken from her daydream, ran after it, not wishing to incur her mother's wrath. She bent down to retrieve the bonnet, when she noticed someone had bent down beside her. A large hand grasped the bonnet, before Mary had chance to object. She rose, looking even more blown about than before.

"Miss, I believe you dropped your bonnet?" the stranger asked, he was tall, extremely tall. With shaggy blonde hair , swept all over his head, looking nearly as scruffy as Mary herself. He was broad shouldered and weather-beaten , clad in officer's uniform, judging from the uniform he was a major. He held her bonnet out, "Miss??" he asked.

"Oh…..Thank-you Sir…." Mary stuttered ,confused by his kindness as she was rarely spoken to by any gentlemen. She bobbed a quick curtsy and fled as if the hounds of hell themselves were upon her.

As Mary returned to where her Mother stood , she saw her mother looking extremely pleased with herself. "What is it Mother?" She heard Kitty ask, Kitty was her only unmarried sister. "Lydia is coming to visit!" she squealed joyfully "We shall all see my darling daughter again!!". Mary stood back aghast, it was not that she did not love her sister but rather that she felt scrutinised and disliked by her.

Robert McHolm watched the girl flee down the street, unaware of the shock he had just caused her. For a reason unknown to him, she reminded him of a bird, small and fragile in need of help to soar. "Damn" He thought to himself "I'm turning poetic in my old age!" Truthfully Robert was hardly old, barely two and thirty and retired from the army. Not through choice but rather due to the war being over.

Now where can I find that blasted Wickham?

Mary stood looking at her reflection in the glass, she pinched her cheeks in an attempt to add some colour to their usual paleness. She stole downstairs, deliberately late hoping to miss most of her mother's crooning over Lydia and her flock. From the top of the stairs, she could see Lydia (yet again with child) squealing with excitement for seeing her dear Mother again. She was already out of mourning, even though her 'darling Wickham' had barely died four months ago. Finally his sins had caught up with him and he had been shot by husband of one of the women he had a regular acquaintance with. Lydia left alone with three children and a fourth on the way had stayed with their eldest sister Jane who was quiet and compassionate. She would be staying with the Bennets for now. Mary slipped into the drawing room, hoping to go unnoticed but Lydia saw her. "Ahh.. Mary, still here I see?" She simpered looking increasingly pleased with herself and her brood. Mary sat and remained silent. But her Mother had other ideas "Mary aren't you going to greet your sister?"

"Good day Lydia" she said and walked out, not being able to bare another moment in her sister's presence.

Maybe a normal girl would write down her feelings in a diary of some kind but Mary enjoyed venting her feelings on the piano, whether they be anger, sadness or even joyfulness. This was one of those moments.

As Robert walked up to the entrance of the house, he felt no fear of Wickham , challenging him to a duel would be just another day in the life of this already experienced soldier. The maid let him in and directed him to the drawing room then left him. Robert was inclined to barge straight into the room, but he was the distracted by the sound of fast-paced, passionate music coming from another room. He looked inside as the door was ajar, it was the girl he had seen on the street. The girl was to engrossed in her music to notice his presence and he headed towards the drawing room. He knocked on the door, was granted permission to enter and did so.

"Excuse me madam?" he said bowing "I have come to speak to Mr Wickham, I believed he was a guest here?"

The women looked at each other and offered him a seat, which he took.

"You have not heard sir, my son-in-law has recently passed away" the elder of the two stated. He looked behind him, it appeared the piano playing had stopped. "May I offer my condolences at your loss, I had the fortune of meeting your son-in-law" truthfully Robert thought nothing of the sort but he could not say so. The younger lady stood.

"Sir I do not believe we have been introduced, I am Lydia Wickham. My late husband was a of great acquaintance but I'm sure he must have mentioned you at some point. Pray, what is your name?" she spoke.

Robert doubted Wickham had told his young wife of any of his friends, merely exaggerated the truth but introduced himself all the same.

"Major Robert McHolm, at your service madam" He said gallantly, then stood as he had no further business here . "Thank you for your assistance, I bid you Good day." He then bowed and strode out of the room before either lady had chance to say another thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Than you very much for reading! Apologies for the short chapter...

After that outburst of music Mary felt much better, less confused. Well slightly, the gentleman who had fetched her bonnet for her was playing on her mind. For one of her sisters this would have been nothing but for Mary this was an entirely new experience. A gentleman paying her attention!.

Robert however had a lot more than Mary on his mind. Wickham dead! How was he to get his revenge now?. Before anything he must visit his sister and see how she was coping. Thank God, Colonel Fitzwilliam had met the gentleman in question and realised his interest in his sister before it was too late. He felt he was indebted to Fitzwilliam now, but that could not be helped he would repay him, somehow. As Robert was having these thoughts, the familiar sight of home had appeared on the horizon, at last, he thought and cantered the last few miles for Thunder (his horse) was as eager as he to reach home.

He stabled Thunder and entered through the front door, just as he did a lady ran towards him. "Robert, oh Robert it is you! My boy you have come home!" she chattered looking proud. On first appearances this lady may have seemed frail but she was as robust as any half her age and had a glow of true happiness about her. She embraced him and held him at arms length "How tired you must be? Come through and sit down!" she declared. "Mother, you are looking well! It is wonderful to see you again!………. How is Louisa?" A shadow overcame his Mother's joyous face. "That scoundrel hurt her…" Robert felt ready to explode, if that man had laid a finger on his sister…… "Not physically, but emotionally. You'd be surprised how much Lou liked him, I believe she was really in love. Time will heal her wounds, but it will take a lot longer than you imagine. I praise the Lord for Colonel Fitzwilliam, he has been so kind…."

Just as she said this they reached Louisa's door, it was ajar inside Louisa was sitting upright in bed, reading. Robert did not want to disturb her but as he tried to creep away from the door, she saw him.

"Robert!!!!" She said gleefully, Robert entered and looked at his much younger sister, she pale and had dark circles about her eyes. Apart from this she seemed her usual pretty self but inside she was hurting. " How are you?" He asked gently taking her hand. She gave a slight smile "Much better, I feel ready to be up soon.". Robert nodded and understood his sister's need to be up and busy, so nodded and said " Tomorrow, if you are well. Is Fitzwilliam Still here?". His Mother nodded and told him he was in the drawing room. He kissed his sister's hand and went to find the Colonel.

"Mary you must go and that is that!" declared her Mother. Why must she always go to these Balls?, nobody ever asked her to dance, nobody wanted to talk to her. So why must she go, She could stay at home and read some essays or sermons, do something worthwhile with her time. But yet again her Mother insisted she must go, Mary who was not willing to fight surrendered and accepted that she was going, happy about it or not.


End file.
